lowyatkopitiamfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana prick
banana_prick NAME : unknown AGE : around twenties' (born in late 80's) NATIONALITY : Malaysia RACE : Malay SEX : Male JOINED : December 2014 JOB : shop clerk (former) office worker (position unknown) MONTHLY SALARY : 2k HOMETOWN : Kuantan , Pahang CURRENTLY RESIDES :somewhere in parts of Terengganu FAMOUS FOR BEING : kind , childish and self-hatred for his own race Banana Prick or (username : banana_prick), is a user in Kopitiam. He is currently a 1 star user. Users seems to doubt his vulgarity of his username. His avatar was based on Agent 47 that is featured in the Hitman series. In the mission ' The New Life ' , Agent 47 can get a clown outfit by syringe or kill the clown. Hence , this MAYBE his inspiration of his avatar. His personality may be varied. Sometimes he is shown to be a kind person. i.e. solving people's everyday problems. He is likely to help some unfortunate trolled users.Also he will be angry and spewing uncensored or (un)mispelled curse words when he saw the things he hate. He is also seem to be disrespecting tarvalslain87, one of the staffs in Kopitiam that sentenced him borabora penalty. Banana said tarval had been 'jilat kasut Melayu' for too much. Banana had an identity crisis , too. He said he is not a Malay anymore despite of the nation's rule that forbids Malays to remove their race tags. He once said that he rejects bumiputera privilege because of his 'consideration to the minorities'. He always comment with lengthy TL;DR rant how embarassing and manja Malay was . This caused him bora-bora sentences. He mentioned that he is a bisexual , but he said he's more into female (sos : one of han2019's post ). He is a fan of a British actress , Imogen Poots. The ' Need for Speed ' movie made him fall in love with her. He said he is a playboy , but k/tards said it was cool storynevertheless. Banana also shown to have affection for cars. He mentioned that he likes to fix and tune his friends' car . He owned a blue Perodua Kancil (facelifted) , he said. He hates automatic transmission and calls other users faggot for using it , but he forgives them later. His dream car was Porsche 944 Turbo. GTA V , CS:GO , Life is Strange and Ridge Racer Type 4 are his favourite video games. But he hates strategy platform such as Clash of Clans and Dota for the reason ' these games was intended for casualfags '. He said he likes to play emulator games because of his salary budget and the price of new Steam games ( but actually he only wants to collect money to buy a freaking HUGE Garrett turbo that could ruin his EF-CL engine , genius Banana , genius. ). He told to k/tards that living in Terengganu is like hell for him to drive around. He said people at there didn't use turn signals , driving at 50km/h on normal roads , entering or exiting intersections without prior stopping , driving at a annoying rate of speed of 10 or less during an accident , mat rempit every Friday and Saturday , and so on..... AND BANANA , IF YOU ARE READING THIS , PLEASE DON'T BE MAD , I AM A BIGGEST FAN OF YOURS. SORRY FOR STALKING FOR YOUR INFOS :(